Starting Over
by Akara no Miko
Summary: 08/03 Chapter 2 up. A troubled young man seeks peace and understanding. Will he be able to find what he's looking for before it's too late? Will he be able to accept what's fate has set for him?
1. Reunion

  


**= Starting Over =**

  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**   
Hello, this is my first attempt on making an anime fanfiction. Ever since the first day I saw Sawatari and Seira, I just have this absurd idea of pairing them up. Hehehe, I know what you're thinking, Seira's a NUN!!! Well yeah, I know that too, but just read the story and you'll find out. Anyway, don't worry this is not an AU, meaning Seira's still a nun, and will always be one, ok?

This happened 2 yrs after Asuka Jr.'s proposal to Meimi. 

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the characters presented here.I'm merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.  
  


* * *

  


Chapter 1  
_Reunion_

A lone man enters the slightly closed door of a local chapel in Japan. He walks silently towards the seat infront of the altar. He clutches his head in-between his hands and positions his arms on his knees. After little while, he started to sob softly. 

A few minutes later a nun enters the scene to light up the candles in the altar, since it's already dark outside. She notices the young seated man. Being a kind nun as she was, she gently approached the man and seated herself beside him. 

"Sister, I have a problem.", the man started without looking at her. 

Having problematic people coming for her help, or rather God's help, was not new to her. Back in junior high, together with Saint Tail they helped other people to solve their problems. But now it's all up to her, without Saint Tail's help. 

She placed one comforting hand over the man's shoulder and began, "You've chosen the right place, to let out your burdens. What is it that seems to trouble you?" 

"Why is the world so cruel to me? Why did this happen? I live a decent life, and still this thing happened." he choked out, in-between sobs. 

As of now Seira can't do anything but to stroke his back gently and listen to his unfinished story. She doesn't want to interrupt him. 

As if realizing his break-down. The man wipes his tears away with his long-sleeved shirt and clears out his throat. "Sorry, about that Sister..." the man trailed off as he raised his head to identify teh nun. Both cannot hide the surprise in both their faces when they realized who they're facing with. 

"Manato-kun?" 

"Mimori-san?"   
  


* * *

  


**End Notes:**   
Well, that's chapter 1. Sorry for grammatical and typographical errors, haven't edited this yet. Sorry if you find Sawatari quite OOC, didn't mean that ^^;;   
  
I've been blabbering for a while now. Ok, see yah next chapter, well that is if you still want me to continue. **R & R please.....**


	2. Reminiscience

  


**= Starting Over =**

  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**   
I'm back with the second installment of my fic. I was kinda confused with Atori's name, which is which? Ummm... I made a mistake last chapter, that's supposed to be "Sawatari-kun" since they're not that close. Correct me if I'm wrong, Sawatari is his last name and Manato is his given name.

A VERY BIG THANK YOU to all those who reviewed my first chapter. You just don't know how you made me happy.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the characters presented here. I'm merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.  
  


* * *

  


Chapter 2  
_Reminiscence_

"Mimori-san... what are you doing here?!?", asked the baffled young photographer, the surprise very evident in his voice. 

Seira's surprise instantly vanished, replaced by amusement, when she caught sight of her companion's reaction. "Well, I'm a nun here last time I checked. How 'bout you?" She smiled good naturedly. 

"Oh. Yah." he replied absent-mindedly, unconsciously rubbing his aching temples. The embarrassment he felt before, gone. 

"You told me awhile ago, that you're facing some problem. You seemed to be very stressed out." Her companion just stared at the brightly lit altar, he seemed to have forgotten her presence. 

When he didn't respond... 

"Ummm... if you prefer to be alone and think things over, I'll leave you alone. But you'll feel much better when you'll let it out of your system." She said softly, peeking at the unfamiliar sadness in his eyes. 

When he still didn't respond, she decided that she'll leave him be. She stood up and started to walk, and then he spoke... 

"No, please stay. Sorry for spacing out. It's just that..." 

She sensed the hesitation in his voice. She understood him. Being known as a bragging playboy before and his break-down awhile ago simply showed two contrasting personalities. It's just hard for him to let out everything to someone who is a stranger and a friend as the same time. Trust doesn't come to him that easily these days. 

"I understand." She replied, and smiled at him when he looked at her. She sat beside him again as he started to talk.  
  


~*~

__

Three weeks before, a young couple was walking side by side in the central park. "What seems to be the problem, hon?", a girl with short black hair asked her fiancee. She has enigmatic red eyes and pale porcelain skin. "Iya, I'm just... thinking." he reasoned, diverting his gaze from the horizon to the woman beside him. After, some time they reached a bench by the fountain. She brought the topic again, "So, did everything went well in your visit with Dr. Nagisa?" 

He closed his eyes briefly, then started to talk without looking at her. "Eveything... just went fine." then he took a deep breath. "Rika-chan, would you promise that whatever happens you'll always be happy and will always look forward to what tomorrow holds?" his fiancee got confused, she doesn't know where it would lead.   
  
"I don't understand you, hon."   
  
"Please, just promise."   
  
"Of course I'll promise. Whatever makes you happy." 

After the week the couple met again on the same spot. They sat down in silence and the man started to talk.   
  
"We have to end this."   
  
"What do you mean?!?" the woman exclaimed. She couldn't understand why her lover suddenly wanted to end their 3-year relationship. "Hon, you don't know what you're saying." She said as calmly as she could, tears flowing freely on her cheeks.   
  
"I perfectly know what I'm saying Rika. I have my reasons why I made this decision. Just please... understand."   
  
"How could I understand you when you don't want to tell me the problem!" and with that she turned and runaway.   


~*~

  


"And since then we haven't met nor talk. I just hope she met someone who'll make her happy by now." Sawatari finished. His companion silently listening. 

Actually, thousand of questions flooded her mind. She wants to comfort her grieving friend but don't know how 'cause she too have alot of things to clarify.

"I'm a total jerk, don't you think? Breaking up with her without telling her my reasons." he said accompanied with a wistful laugh.

She couldn't say nor do anything but to just look at him. She gently put an arm around him and guided his head down her shoulder. And then he started to sob again. 

"I suggest that you take a rest. You're very confused right now." 

He stopped sobbing but didn't remove his head on her shoulder. A while latter she continued. 

"You know, she deserves to know the truth. You should tell her your reasons. Maybe not right now, but in one way or another, she should be aware of what is happening to you. I have a feeling that she'll understand, and God will be with you all the way." 

He slowly raised his head and looked at her with unreadable eyes. She just smiled at him. 

"Don't worry, if you need help, I'll always be there." 

There was sincerity in her voice and recognizable understanding in the sparkle of her eyes. He couldn't do anything but just stare at her and listen with the rapid beating of his heart. 

* * *

**End Notes:**   
That's it!   
Whatta lame chapter! That would be it for the moment. The characters are way too OOC. I mentioned some original characters here, don't worry they're just names, they're not really a part of the story, hehehe, well, I think except Rika. Anyway, hope you'll stay tune. **R & R please.....**


End file.
